Blast from the Future
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: Something wrong happens in Danny's past and now Andy, his five-year-old son, has to go 15 years to the past to try to help his own parents to discover what's going on in order to save them and his own existence. Rate T for safety.
1. Prologue

Summary: Something wrong happens in Danny's past and now Andy, his five-year-old son, has to go 15 years to the past to try to help his own parents to discover what's going on in order to save them and his own existence.

Rate: T for safety.

* * *

Disclaimer: DP is mine! Wait, that was a dream... Well, I'm only gonna say it once, DP does't belong to me! It belongs to Butch Hartman!

Disclaimer2: Even though I wanted to say I'm the one who created Andy, I'd have to be honest and say the character belongs to Kicsterash!

In fact, this fanfic is kinda based on the DP world she created, though you don't have to read it all to understand what happens here, I explain everything during the chaps! However, her stories and fics are great, she's a wonderful artist too! You really should check out her stuff.

I'd like to dedicate this fic to someone I admire a lot, Kicsterash, she can always amaze me with her drawings sketches and stories! And I'd also like to dedicate it my closest friends, they can always make the darkest days at least a little brighter!

* * *

Blast From The Future

Prologue

Fifteen years after 'Phantom Planet'…

Sam was in the kitchen, making her son's breakfast while the little boy and his father were up in Andy's room, cleaning up the mess they left from the day before. Andy loved to play with his father Danny, who does everything he can to put a smile on his son's face.

Andy was only 5 years old, almost getting to his 6th anniversary, and his appearance was just like his father's: black messy hair, cute cheeks and big bright sky blue eyes. He also inherited two of his dad's ghost powers: invisibility and intangibility.

Sam finished to prepare the breakfast and grabbed some orange juice in the fridge, putting it on the table.

"Danny! Andy!" she called "Have you guys already finished cleaning the room?"

"Yep, mommy!" the little boy answered, though he did it trough the ceiling by phasing his head. Turns out his room was exactly above the kitchen.

"Andrew Fenton, what are you think you're doing?" Sam asked frowning her black eyebrows.

"Phasing my head trough the floor." he sated simply.

"I can see that, what I meant is why."

"Answering your question, I didn't want to shout, so I did this. It's nice, isn't it? Daddy is showing me all kinds of interesting stuff about how to use my powers better!"

"Stop showing off and get your self down here right now."

"Told you, Andy, your mom doesn't really have much sense of humor." Danny said in a joke tone phasing his head through the ceiling as well by his son's side.

"Danny, stop playing around with your powers, both of you. Otherwise, Andy's gonna get late for school. And come through the door like a normal person."

"Ghost envy, much?" Danny teased with a smirk.

"Are you really going to try using your sister's psychology to get on my nerves? Besides, this ghost envy stuff only pissed you off, not me. What if we had an unexpected guest here? How'd you explain this? You're the one who wanted to lay low and asked Tucker to build a contraption to make people forget about your secret after the whole intangible planet thing."

"Okay, okay. We're going down the boring way."

Danny replied phasing his head back, Andy giggled and did the same. Just moments later, father and son entered in the kitchen using the opened door.

"I'm hungry, mommy, what do we have today for breakfast?" the little boy asked siting on his chair, there was a small cushion on it so he wouldn't be too far away from everything on the table. After all, he was still too small, though he was growing fast.

"Omelet" she answered simply, putting the mess of white and yellow on a plate in front of him.

"I like when you do that once in a while, it's nice to eat something different from cereal." he cheered spreading his arms up in the air.

Sam sat at the table next her son and Danny sat at the other side.

"As an ultra recycle vegetarian I thought you wouldn't eat eggs" Danny teased.

"I don't eat anything with a face, Danny, you know that. And as far as I know, eggs don't have face, and if they're not impregnated, they never will have one." She answered taking a bite from the omelet on her plate "Anyway, it was really reckless what you did with Andy awhile ago, phasing your head like that. I'm serious, what if there was some unexpected guest today?"

"Sam, who would come here at this hour in the morning? Without further notice? Besides Tuck, we don't even get much guests anyway"

"I don't know, maybe my parents could show up, you know them and they'd freak out as soon as they see my son's and husband's head through a wall or anything."

"I know, but it'd be funny to see their reactions." The young man replied trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today afterschool? I promise to do all my homework after!" Andy asked between bites, Sam and Danny never knew how he could eat so fast and not almost choke everyday.

"Eat slower, please you're not so late for school" Sam scolded gently.

"I don't know about that, Squirt" Danny answered "I still have some paperwork to send to NASA today."

"Please, daddy! Please! Pretty please with sugar on top!"

Danny laughed at how his son was asking so intensely. "Why you want to go so much?"

"Because I know that my friend Lucy's nanny usually take het to the park on Wednesdays, and I want to play with her!"

The black haired man smiled remembering his childhood with his two best friends at the park, but the small smile faded a bit with what he was going to say "I don't know if I'll be able to finish everything up in time. What about you, Sam?"

"Don't look at me, I'm a busy environmentalist and I have a meeting this afternoon."

Andy moaned sadly looking down. Danny could resist at many things and he already endured much pain while fighting ghosts, but couldn't resist at the sad look in the teary blue eyes of his five-year-old son.

"I'll see what I can do, maybe I can finish it all up in time to take you there."

"Hooray! Thanks, daddy!" happiness suddenly filled the young boy's face.

"It's not a promise, I'll just try to do it, okay?"

"Right! But I know you can do it, daddy, you can do everything! You're amazing! A hero!"

Danny smiled and messed his son's black hair "Just don't get your hopes too high."

As soon as Andy finished eating, he left his plate and glass at the sink and hurried upstairs again to his room to get his backpack. Sam stood up right after her son's figure disappeared upstairs and started to wash the dishes, soon it was Danny's turn to stand and put his dishes on the sink.

"I'll help you by cleaning the dishes now, but after dinner, it'll be your turn." Sam said "So, you can start your paperwork stuff already."

She turned to look at her husband that had stood up, put he wasn't taking the plate to the sink yet. He was looking at his hands with a terrified look in his eyes, they where fading out, disappearing and appearing non stop, soon the same started to happen with his legs and torso, until all off his body was fading in and out like a broken lamp.

"Oh, Danny, seriously, stop playing around with your powers" she said in a bored tone and got back to washing the dishes.

"Sam, I'm _not_ the one doing it."

He replied, the seriousness in his voice made Sam stop and turn around once again and look carefully at him with a raised eyebrow. The look in his eyes made her realize it was not a joke this time. He was really worried and this fact worried her as well.

"Danny, what's going _on_?"

"I don't know!" He answered, his voice rising from the worry. And suddenly, it stopped and he was appearing normally. He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down.

They didn't get time enough to try to discuss what had just happened, Andy's scared cry called their attention.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!" both hurried upstairs to his room and found the boy in the middle of his room, looking at his hands with fear in his teary blue eyes "There's something weird going on with my powers! I was invisible just now, but I didn't make it, I swear!"

"Calm down, Andy, you're fine now." Danny kneeled in front of his son, embracing the tiny boy so he could comfort him.

"Daddy, what's going on? It never happened before! Mommy and Uncle Tucker said that you couldn't control your powers too easily when you got them, but it never happened to me!"

"I'm sorry, Andy, I don't know what or why that happened, but just a moment ago, the same thing happened to me."

"Perhaps, I can clarify the situation." An ancient voice said just in time for the familiar blue mist scape Danny's mouth, it was his ghost sense.

"Clockwork!" Danny said recognizing the ghost standing in a corner of the room.

"Then, please, tell what this is all about!" Sam inquired, concern for her husband and son was clear in her voice.

"I shall explain everything, but first, I believe you'd like to call your other friend, Tucker." The ghost said changing his appearance to a kid. At that moment, Danny, Andy and this time, even Sam started to fade away.

"Wait, why am I vanishing as well?"

"Probably your past self is trying to help past Danny. The same thing must be happening to your friend."

"I'm calling Tuck right now" Sam said getting her cellphone by the time she stopped disappearing.

Clockwork was right, for the same thing was occurring to Tucker, he canceled all the town meetings he'd have during the day as mayor and went straight to his best friends' house. When they were all united, the ghost of time began the conversation giving each one a medallion.

"It will stabilize you and prevent you from fading out of existence."

"Thanks, but just what was that?" Sam asked putting one medallion around her neck and the adult ghost started to explain.

"Someone went back in time about 15 years to go on and try to destroy you at that age."

"And why it affected Andy as well?" The halfa inquired this time.

"Man, you need to watch more sci-fi stuff. Have you ever seen Back To The Future?" Tucker rolled his eyes when Danny swayed his head in a negative way "The main character went back to the past and accidentally made his own mother fall for him, this almost made his existence, as well as his siblings, cease, because if his mother didn't fall for his father, he'd never exist, understand it? If you die in this new past, there's no way Andy will be born."

"But if the past's been alternated, then why are we fading out? I mean, if it changed, shouldn't we be already vanished?"

"Not exactly" the techno-geek continued "If the changes are happening now, the future is being changed at the same time. Just like in the movie, when his mother started to fall for the main character, a photo of him and his siblings showed that they started to disappear, and the moment their parents got together, the photo went back to normal" with that said, the ghost of time nodded in agreement, Tucker was right, and he continued with a reference that Andy could understand easier, "Or in that animation 'Meet the Robinsons', when Lewis decided not to invent that hat-thingy the whole messed up future controlled by it changed."

After a moment or two of reflection about what his best friend clarified, Danny turned to Clockwork and inquired once again "Okay, I think I got the idea, but how did that start?"

"Someone took my time staff to go back in time"

"What?!" Sam asked in disbelief "Who'd do that?"

"The worst part is that I don't know. Who did this was smart enough to hide itself from me, in this time and in the past."

"But you're Clockwork, you know everything, past, present and future. Just like you knew all that'd happen when you helped me fix up my time line" Danny replied.

"I am aware of that, however, since the course of time's been changed without my consentient, there's nothing I can do. And without my time staff, my powers are not complete, therefor, all I can do is send someone to the past to try and warn you past selves. If the person that goes to the past can recover my staff, I can make everything go back to normal."

"Fine, then I'll go"

The halfa said boldly, however, Clockwork closed his eyes and his head made a negative sign.

"I'm afraid you can not go"

"Why not?"

"Because your past self is there as well, and if you touch each other, even by accident, it will create a paradox. The entire course of time is changing; I can't guarantee what will happen then. I have no control of the progression of time anymore, and a paradox might break the whole basis of time itself."

"So, basically, none of us can go there." Sam stated logically, "Or anyone who might be related, like Jazz or even Danny's parents."

"Precisely." the ancient Clockwork replied.

"But I didn't exist in that time, right? So this para-thingy can't happen with me, right?" Andy asked, for a five-year-old, he was actually catching up fast; maybe watching sci-fi movies with Uncle Tucker was a good idea after all.

"That is correct"

"Then I'll go."

"No way, Andrew! That's way too dangerous!" Sam shouted taking the little boy from the floor and embracing him in her protective arms.

"I am aware of that too, Samantha" the ghost said with a sad look on his face "But that was actually my idea from the beginning. There's no other way around it. You'll have to believe in your past selves to protect your future son or you'll all cease to exist and I wont be able to do anything."

Her violet eyes suddenly got teary from worry for her small child.

"It's okay, mommy! I'll be fine. Besides, I have two ghost powers to help me on this mission. And you and daddy will be there too. So will uncle Tucker, and Aunt Jazz, and even grandma and grandpa. They'll only be younger than I know. Just like in the pictures you showed me once, just like the stories you guys always tell me about daddy, I'll be there in those stories just like I always dreamed of."

"Yes, however, Andrew, you can not tell them much about their future. And avoid, at all costs that they find out who you really are. Future knowledge is a dangerous thing. Only tell them the necessary: that someone took my staff and you have to give it back to me here. Don't even tell them you're from 15 years from the future."

"Okay, I can do that." the young boy said partly excited and partly afraid at the same time.

"And don't take off the medallion at any cost without holding the staff."

"Why not?"

"Because it might make you disappear permanently."

This time, the boy gulped letting the afraid part of him show a little bit more, but he was still able to hide it with the excited part.

"Okay. I can do that." he said again.

Danny got Andy in his arms from Sam's and though he was serious, he wanted to encourage his son to do what he was about to do. He knew his son was brave for a kid that was so young, but it didn't make the fear go away and he knew that.

"I think I have an idea to help with it. You can make your medallion intangible and put it inside you and only take it off when you have the time staff. And don't worry, it won't hurt or anything."

"Okay, daddy."

Andy grabbed the medallion and did what he was told, leaving the object safe inside him.

"That's it, Squirt. Now, just be safe, I know you can do it." Danny reassured him.

"How are we going to send him 15 years to the past?" Tucker asked the time ghost.

"Let's get to the Ghost Zone, to my lair, where I can make a small crack in time, just enough to create an opening to send him there."

* * *

Please, read and review!


	2. Arriving in the Past

**Sorry it took o long! I was busy! **

**I'm very happy for the reviews I received, thank you all! I hope I can keep up your expectations! **

* * *

_Arriving in the Past_

"Finally some free time to chill out after ghost fighting" Danny said sitting at a table in the Nasty Burger. Sam and Tucker joined him with their own trays. Behind the balcony, Valerie was working as a cashier. Danny sighed. "I admit, I really don't know how she manages to have so much energy right now if last nigh, we were after the same ghost. Well, almost, she was after me as well."

"I thought that after that brief alliance you did with Valarie a few weeks ago to save Dani, she'd be a little easier on you. I mean, back then, she even let you go after saving your cousin."

"I wish" the halfa sighed "But it didn't change anything, it was like it never even happened for her."

"Who was it this time? I mean, the ghost you two went after last night." Tucker asked eating his French fries with a hand and playing with his PDA with the other.

"The Box Ghost. Again. It was like the eighth time this week, and Friday barely started."

"It's a mystery how he escapes the Ghost Zone so easily." Sam said eating her salad.

"I'm just thankful that it's only the Box Ghost that does that, if it was the a dangerous ghost, like Skulker, I'd be in a much bigger problem."

"Yeah, and speaking of him, it's been a while since his last appearance, right?" Tucker wondered.

"And I hope I won't see him soon."

"Dude, you just jinxed it." Tucker said as a joke, laughing before taking a bite from his extra meat burger.

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Skulker was flying around searching for the ghost child when something caught his attention. A young boy, just like the human half of his pray only smaller had suddenly appeared out of no where in the middle of the street.

"What the-" the ghost hunter exclaimed to the sight of the unknown boy.

That was Andy, who just got into the past through an opening in time Clockwork opened. The time ghost was certain that he'd be in Amity Park, however, he didn't know exactly where. He just hoped it'd be in a hidden place, not in the middle of the street. Andy looked around and tried to figure out where he was.

"I don't recognize any of those stores and restaurants. How am I supposed to know where the school is? Or grandma's and grandpa's house?" He wondered out loud "Daddy said that in this time, he'd probably be home with his parents, or in school or in the Nasty Burger."

Lost in his own thoughts, he barely noticed a car coming in his direction, actually, the little boy didn't even noticed he was standing in such a dangerous place. When he noticed the car he quickly tried to run away, but seeing it wouldn't have time enough to get out, he turned himself intangible the moment the car would pass over him.

The driver stopped and got out of the vehicle running for the kid who just turned himself tangible again, luckily, no one saw the thing that just saved his life. The terrified adult kneeled by Andy's side, the little boy's heart was racing from fright of being seen.

"Kid! What you think you were doing! Are you okay? Need me to take you to a hospital?

"I'm okay, it didn't hit me."

"Where are your parents? I can take you to them."

"No. Mommy said to not speak with strangers."

Andy said running away in the other direction, trying to find anything he could recognize. Maybe, he could be able to find his grandparent's neighborhood, he went there so many times that he might find his way there. The driver tried to grab him and yelled for the boy to stop and let be helped, but couldn't reach him in time, and so the boy was gone.

Skulker, however, still impressed by the display of ghost power of the little boy, didn't lose sight of him. He followed him in the air and watched as the boy stopped to catch his breath in a nearby alley.

Andy looked around, getting worried. He didn't know anyone and barely anyplace in the past, and he didn't think it'd be that hard.

"What are you looking for, little whelp?"

An eerie echoy voice said from behind Andy and he gulped before turning around. Skulker grabbed his shirt from behind his collar, lifting him in the air. Andy heard a lot of stories about his father and his enemies, and, judging by the metal armor the ghost was using, he already knew who this ghost is.

"Let me go, Skulker!" he exclaimed trying to hide how scared he really is "If you hurt me, my daddy will beat you, again."

"How does a human boy like you know my name? And who is this daddy of yours? Most importantly, what do you mean with _again_?"

Andy quickly covered his mouth, remembering that Clockwork told him to not let anyone know about his relation with Danny or anyone, future knowledge was dangerous, he recalled.

"It's none of your business, you mean ghost!"

"Fine." Skulker said with a mischievous grin "Than I think I'll have to look for your daddy with you."

The ghost then started floating around the city holding Andy by the shirt, trying to get the attention of the boy's progenitor.

Not far from the ghost hunter was the Nasty Burger, Danny, Sam and Tucker had just finished their meals and were heading out when a blue mist suddenly escaped Danny's mouth. The three of them knew what it meant.

The halfa looked up and found Skulker flying with a five-year-old boy in his left hand.

"He's with a hostage?" Sam wondered.

"See, you totally jinxed it a while ago." Tucker said and received glares from his two best friends.

Danny looked around and realized no one and no camera was in sight before he yelled the familiar "Going Ghost."

His raven black hair turned snow white and his shirt and jeans turned into a black and white HAZMAT jumpsuit with the familiar D insignia on his chest. When he opened his eyes, they weren't sky blue anymore, they were now glowing green.

Danny flew into the air a few meters away from Skulker. When Andy saw Danny Phantom, his hero, his worried heart quickly started beating with confidence that he'd be fine. With the sudden relief, the boy let himself open a big smile.

"Skulker, put the boy gently on the floor so I can kick your butt."

"I don't really think so, ghost child." He replied.

"Let him go, freak!"

A female voice yelled. It was Valarie, the red huntress, coming on her jet with a powerful ecto-bazooka on her hands. She shot Skulker and when the pink beam reached the ghost hunter, he was sent backwards and dropped Andy to fall the several feet he was in the air.

Seeing the danger the boy was in, Danny quickly flew and grabbed him carefully in his arms. The boy held him tightly with relief.

"Dad- Danny!" Andy corrected himself just in time "Thanks for saving me!"

"You're welcome, kiddo."

"Don't even thin in hurting that boy, ghost!" It was Valerie again, pointing her gun at Danny.

"Hurt him? I just saved him!"

"How'd he hurt me? Danny Phantom is a hero!" Andy said to her. His mother had told stories about the red huntress, but not that much, he only knew she was after the ghost form of his father and that she was friends with his human form "I knew he wouldn't let me down, I knew he'd save me. I'm not even scared anymore. So please, don't hurt him, Ms. Huntress."

"Okay, just because you asked so nicely" she said lowing her gun being touched by the boy's words, and most importantly, the way he said them with so much confidence, it was almost like the kid knew Phantom somehow.

"Thanks."

Danny put the boy on the floor and turned to face Skulker who was coming back aiming at them. Danny's hands started to glow green as he flew to fight with the ghost hunter.

"The ghost rays are so cool!" Andy said to no one in particular, but the red huntress heard as she neared him.

"Don't be silly, kid. Ghosts are dangerous, you shouldn't even know how they call their own attacks." An explosion was heard here and there as Danny and Skulker through each other rays and beams to weaken the enemy "It's too dangerous for you to stay here, kid. If you want, I can take you to your parents."

"No. My mommy is not around here." He said not knowing what else to say.

"What about your daddy?"

Andy shook his head "He's not here either."

"Any relatives? Grandparents? Your uncle or aunt? Maybe even some cousin?"

When she mentioned the word 'cousin', Andy remembered a story his parents told about 'Aunt Dani'. When she first appeared to Danny, she introduced herself as his cousin.

In this time period he couldn't tell anyone that his father was Danny Fenton and his mother was Sam Manson, but he could get close enough to them to tell about the future if he did the same thing Aunt Dani did. He could pretend he was Danny's cousin.

"I have a cousin here. He's near, so you don't need to worry about me." He said as his eyes viewed the sky again, just in time to see Skulker getting sucked into a Fenton Thermos.

Danny, seeing that Valerie was busy with the kid, entered into an alley to transform back to human. In a few seconds, Danny Fenton got out of there and walked to Sam and Tucker.

The three of them were quite near, just a few feet from him, but they turned and they were walking away. Andy knew that this was his chance. He ran for them and only stopped when he reached Danny, grabbing his legs like a scared kid. The teen was so surprised by the boy's act that being the clumsy teen he is almost let himself trip and fall. Luckily for the halfa, his techno geek friend helped with his balance just in time.

Valerie looked at them. From Danny to the boy and vice versa once or twice noticing the clear similarity between the two.

"I suppose he's your cousin" Valerie stated looking at the five-year old kid. Andy nodded fiercely. Danny, Sam and Tucker were too shocked to deny at the moment.

The red huntress nodded in agreement and left flying away. As soon as the trio teen got out of the initial shock, they all looked at the boy and Sam managed to ask his friend "Is he really your cousin?"

"I… well… I actually don't think so" he quite answered looking at him, it was like he was watching himself as a child, there was a part of him in that kid "Who really are you?"

* * *

**Please review! **


	3. Cousin or not

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'm very happy to receive them! **

**And check out my deviantArt page: ** marilia - barbosa . deviant art ** (without the spaces) **

* * *

_Cousin or not?_

"Who really are you?"

"My name's Andy, wait, actually, that's my nickname. It's short for Andrew. My mother chose it."

"That's not what I meant. Look, I think that if I had a cousin that look exactly like me with 4 years old my mom would definitely tell me."

"Hey, I'm already 5! In a few moths, I'll be 6! Even though I'm a little small for my age. My classmates are usually a little bit bigger than me. And you know what else, I already know how to lace my own shoes!"

"Okay, sorry about that, but who are you?" Danny insisted.

"I just told you, I'm Andy, and I know you."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." Andy already expected it, but it didn't make things easier. Tucker kneeled down.

"So, mini Danny, tell us, how exactly you know Danny."

"Mini Danny?" Sam asked her geek friend with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, after all, he looks just like Danny."

"I don't really know him yet. We'll meet each other, in the future I know everything about you, including that he's half ghost." Danny froze at hearing that.

"You know about that? And you're from the future?" Sam asked amazed as she kneeled down as well. This time, even Danny got down at his level.

"Yep."

"If you know Danny, then you're probably related to us somehow." Tucker wondered "Who are your parents? Do we know them?"

"I can't tell you."

"Okay then. How many years from the future? Five? Ten?" It was Danny's turn to ask.

"I can't tell you either." The little boy repeated.

"Is there something you can tell us?" Sam was beginning to get annoyed.

"The reason why I was sent here."

"Great. That's a start, but I think it'd be better if we go to my house to talk about that."

Andy agreed and the four of them started walking to Danny's place. As they began to move, Andy's reached and grabbed Danny's hand, noticing that his future dad's hand didn't seem as big as it was this morning, even though the difference was barely noticeable.

Soon they got to the familiar building with the attractive label 'Fenton Works'. They entered without being noticed by Maddie or Jack who were down at the lab working on a new weapon. The teen trio and the future boy went up to Danny's room.

"Okay, you can tell us now why you're here." The halfa teen said hiding his curiosity.

Andy looked around the room. It was so different than he usually saw back in his own time. Since Danny didn't live in his parents house anymore, his grandparents turned the room into something like a guest room, where Andy could stay for a night or two, and it even had enough space for his mother and father for a sleep over once in a while.

The boy looked at the rockets posters all over the room, the pictures made him remember at the spaceship's blueprints his father has in their basement that he uses as a laboratory. Danny grabbed the distracted child and put him in the middle of his bed while sitting next him. Sam sat on the other edge of the bed while Tucker chose the chair in front of Danny's table, facing the group.

"Okay, you can start telling us everything you can."

"Danny, you're already home? I barely heard you coming in." Jazz's voice sounded at the other side of the door just before she opened and enter the room. Then, she noticed the child next her little brother "Oh my God, Danny, that kid looks just like you when you were five! How amazing! Who is he?"

"Jazz, stop entering my room without knocking!"

"Aun-" the boy cut his sentence, he was about to call her 'aunt', and it wouldn't be good. Even though she wasn't like he used to see her, he could still recognize his aunt in her. And because of the same reason, it was hard calling every one in the room only by their names. "I'm Andy." He decided to say. "I'm from the future."

"The future? Why? How?"

"He was about to tell us until you interrupted getting in." Danny said with annoyance in his voice. Jazz closed the door and practically ignored her brother siting next to Andy.

"You are just so cute!"

"Thanks." He said with a smile. It was always nice to be praised once in a while by his aunt "Anyway, as I was about to say, Clockwork sent me here."

"Why?"

"There was something wrong with us, I mean, you. Probably all of you. Clockwork said that someone stole his time staff and went back in time to destroy Danny Phantom and his friends. I'm here to warn you about it and take the staff back to the future, when he gets it, he can fix everything up."

"Wait a minute, if that's true, and if it is that dangerous, why did we send a five year old kid to do the job? I mean, why didn't we come ourselves? Or even Clockwork himself to retrieve his freaking staff?"

Sam inquired crossing her arms, her eyebrows were slightly frowned. Andy new his mother was always harsh and serious, but never imagined she could be so severe as a teen.

"Because I was the only one that could come. Clockwork said that if he came, the one who took his staff would hide and do something to interfere, besides, he said that time was fragile or something, and if he or anyone in the future touch your past self, it'd create a para-thingy that could break the time!" Andy said spreading his arms for emphasis.

"You mean a paradox?" Tucker asked leaning closer, trying to understand what the child was saying.

"Yes, that's it! A paraboxi!"

"Para-DOX." The techno-geek corrected "Try again. Paradox."

"Paradox. Is that right, un- Tucker?" once again, he was about to call him 'uncle'. The black man smiled and messed with the boy's dark hair.

"Yes, that's right!"

"So, you came because you don't exist in this time period, right? So there wouldn't be a paradox?" Jazz inquired.

"Yep."

"Okay, but who are you in the future? Why do we look so much alike?" Danny asked curious "Are you my brother or something?"

"I told you, I can't tell. Clockwork said that it was dangerous if I say anything."

"And who stole the staff?" Sam asked thoughtful.

"We don't know. Clockwork said that since the staff have been stolen, the corship of time is changed."

"Corship of time? You meant course of time, right?" the techno-geek corrected again.

"Yes, that's the right word. Sorry, about that."

"It's okay, kiddo. You're only five, those words are hard for you."

Tucker gently messed with the boy's raven black hair, making him giggle. The black teen didn't know him, or at least, didn't know him yet, but he already felt attached to the little boy. Actually, all of them felt the same way; each one just felt like they were the only ones to think so.

"What about Skulker? Why he caught you?" Sam asked.

She wouldn't admit, but she was concerned for the child, he was in an unknown place where no one knew him, trying to help themselves. He was just an innocent kid, for crying out loud! He could get hurt! Why their future selves let a small child in that mission was something she could not understand.

Sam also noticed something in that boy that reminded her of herself. Sure, he looked like Danny, his mannerisms reminded Danny, and even his eyes were quite like Danny's. However, he had a lot of her in him. Like the intelligence and the temper. Danny's a nervous wreck, he always were, but that boy seemed to be quite the opposite, keeping his nerves even in that situation.

Yet, the boy didn't look so terrified when he was in Skulker's hands, she was sure that if it was Danny in his place before he get the ghost powers, he'd be freaking out. On the other hand, if it was with her, she thinks she'd probably be more annoyed than scared.

"Oh, I think he saw me when I got here or something. He was interested in me. I told him to let go or else my daddy would kick him, but I forgot that my daddy was back home." Andy was careful not to say too much, not aware that it was already too late.

"Your daddy fight ghosts?" Jazz asked surprised, it could only indicate that he really had a connection with her family.

"Only when necessary." Andy answered quickly trying to think of something else to talk about "I'm hungry."

"Let's take you to the kitchen. We can get you something to eat." Jazz announced grabbing Andy by the hand and leading him out of the room.

"Wait a minute, Jazz." Danny requested "What if mom and dad se him? What do we say? We can just tell them he's form the future and that a ghost master of time sent him here. They'd think we're insane."

"Don't worry, they're working on a new weapon to tear ghosts apart all day. We give him something to eat and we come back before they notice."

"Okay, then, go on ahead, we'll go in just a minute."

"Sure."

The older Fenton sibling took Andy by the hand and exited the room, she knew that her brother probably wanted to talk with his friends about it. The teen trio heard their footsteps slowly vanish as they departed.

"I don't really think He was lying, but at the same time, it doesn't seem real." Sam said.

"And he does know a lot, I mean, he knows about Danny's secret identity. That's a big deal." Tucker pointed out "He must be really important to us. Or a big friend or something."

"I still don't understand why we from the future let a boy that is so young do this. I mean, if the person that stole Clockwork's staff is around here and discovers he's here, he or she could try to do something against him. Might even try to kill him." The Goth girl was astonished "After all, Andy did say that this person came back to destroy us. If it need to kill someone who get's in the way, it's not going to be that hard."

"I agree with Sam on it. By the way, where he's going to stay tonight?"

"With me, obviously." Danny answered quickly "I'll hide him in my room. I've already hidden from my parents my ghost half for over a year, I'll be able to hide a boy for a couple of nights until we send him home. And after all, if someone comes after him, I can protect him, or at least enough until Jazz run away with him." He breathed heavily "I'll protect him. It's my duty, he wouldn't be here if it wasn't to warn me."

"No, Danny." Sam surprised her two friends. The room suddenly fell in absolute silence until she clarifies "He's here for all of us. He's just an innocent little boy, if you think it's only your duty to protect him, then think again. We're all in this together. If something happens during the night, you call me and I'll be here to help."

"Count me in!" Tucker agreed. The three of them felt responsible for Andy, even though they barely knew anything about him. And if they asked Jazz, she'd say she has the same feeling towards him.

"There's one more thing that's bugging me. If this person felt that needed to come to the past to take us down…" Danny began wondering, "That possibly means that he or she knows that I don't have enough power to take him or her down right now."

"But then, wouldn't it be easier if this evil guy or gal came to this time period? Why not even before you got your powers?" being the techno-geek he is, Tucker already thought about different possibilities of different tracks of time.

"I have no idea." The halfa said with a heavy sigh "And it worries me."

Far away from the Fenton's house, someone's strong hand brushed against Clockwork's time staff. The fingers gently making the object dance in the hand while this person was watching carefully what was displayed thanks for the staff.

"So, Clockwork sent a five year old boy to try to retrieve his precious time rod?" a laugh was heard, an ironic laugh "Oh, please, Clockwork, you're not even trying to defeat me."

The person looked at the other hand, the one that was holding a smaller object, a cylinder object. A mischievous grin appeared on the one's lips.

"Maybe I didn't really need to bring this, after all. But then again, if _he_ eliminates the boy for me, it'd just be easier to do what I came for."

The other cylinder object looked like a common thermos, but it wasn't. It was a Fenton Thermos, made to trap ghosts in there. And that particular Fenton Thermos had been stolen with the time staff, originally under Clockwork's care.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**


	4. Realization

**I know, I'm sorry it took so long! I'll try to be faster next time! It's just that I've been busy lately...**

**Thank you guys who are reading, liking and reviewing! You make my day when I see new reviews! **

* * *

_Realization_

Andy took a heavy breath while looking out the window in Danny's room. The stars twinkled and blinked, the moon was almost full in the sky. It was weird for him to remember last night, the natural satellite was nearly vanishing, turning into what his dad taught was the phase called new moon. This morning, he woke up on a Wednesday, now, Friday was almost ending. He was feeling totally out of place.

Hours passed since Andy explained everything for the group of teens. Sam and Tucker stayed as long as they could, but nearing dinner time, they had to get back to their own houses. Before dinner, Jazz managed to make a sandwich for Andy, and Danny left it for him in his room. However, the little boy wasn't hungry anymore.

The two siblings entered the room, not scaring the boy because he knew no one other than him or Jazz would come at this moment. The teens had just finished eating supper with his family.

"Good thing tomorrow is Saturday, so I don't have to worry about what we'd do with you during school hours. I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone for long." The teen boy said sitting on his own bed, he was talking to both Andy and his sister, though the boy wasn't looking at him, still staring at the night sky.

"That's right, but what are we going to do tomorrow? Are you going to look for Clockwork's staff?"

"I don't know, Jazz. We have no clue at all. We don't know if it was a guy or a girl, we don't even know if it was a ghost or a human. Or even a halfa, granted there exists more than the three we know in the future." He replied. "Maybe wait for his or hers next move will be better. But, anyway, since mom and dad are probably going to stay and work on the improvement of the Fenton Bazooka, I guess it'd be better for the three of us to hang out with Sam and Tucker."

"Okay then." She agreed turning her gaze at the silent stargazing boy. He looked different from before, he displayed so much energy and brightness and now it was almost like a lamp that was about to stop its glow. He was definitely low-spirited and gloomy. "What's up, Andy?" she asked kneeling beside him. On the table, she saw the sandwich barely eaten "Why didn't you eat your dinner? Do you want something else? I can make you something different."

"It's not that, aun-" he cut himself just in time again and corrected his phrase. "Jazz. It's just that I want my mommy to make me dinner. We'd probably eat spaghetti tonight. She likes to put eggs and vegetables in it, then my daddy would make us something with meat separately, 'cause mommy doesn't like to eat meat, she is an ultra recycle vegetarian."

"Seriously? Like Sam?" Danny asked hearing the entire conversation; Andy realized his mistake and quickly tried to make it right.

"There are a lot of vegetarians in Amity Park."

"Probably so, but Sam is the only one I know."

"Anyway, I'm sorry Jazz, but I'll eat your sandwich if I get hungry." He said in an attempt to change the subject.

_If you let slip any information about the future or us that might let our past selves figure out who you really are and who are your parents, try to change the subject. Talk about anything else._ Andy remembered his father advising when they were going to Clockwork's lair, moments before he went to the past, and that's what he did.

However, Jazz was very smart and she noticed his attempt to change the subject. She also noticed that he almost called her 'aunt' a few times. She wondered if he was really her nephew or if it was just a nickname for her. She needed to know more about him and observe a little more to know that for sure, but Jazz also saw that she wouldn't get those answers now.

"Well, I guess it was a long day for you, right? You must be tired. Do you want to sleep?"

"I think so. But I didn't bring my pajamas."

"There's no problem." Danny said, "You can use the shirt of one of my old ones. It'll be a little too large, but it's okay."

"Thanks dad-" he cut himself again and completed "Danny."

_There it is! The final peace of the puzzle!_ Jazz thought_ He almost called him 'daddy'! I'm sure of it! So he really is my nephew! And, judging of what he said about his mother, she's got to be Sam! So he's Sam and Danny's son! Judging by his age, his future is probably around 12 to 19 years from now. _

"Jazz, why are you smiling so much?" his cute little voice asked interrupting her thoughts.

"Nothing. I Just imagined how cute you'll look with a shirt as big as you." She said kissing him on the forehead. "But I think it's better to leave you guys to take a rest. If you need me, just call and I'll come running."

"Right." The small boy managed to smile again.

"Good night, Andy." She stood up and looked at Danny, the smile from figuring out the truth was still there "Good night, little brother. Take good care of him."

"I know. Good night, Jazz."

And so she left the room. She wouldn't tell anything about Andy's parents, at least if it wasn't completely necessary. He did tell her and everyone else that he was not supposed to reveal information about the future.

She could keep it a secret just like she did when she found out about Danny's powers. Besides, he and Sam would be totally freaked out when they discovers that Andy is their son. Another smile crossed her lips. It'd be funny to see them blushing from embarrassment like that.

Andy and Danny were sharing the bed, since there was enough space and the five-year-old boy was so small, Danny didn't see a problem, at first. Turns out, Andy couldn't fall asleep. Even though he was tired, his eyes were wide open.

He stayed for a few moments looking at the wall on the other side of the room in front of him until he decided to change and look at the ceiling one more time.

"Will you stop moving?" Danny moaned sleepy, it sounded almost like a groan.

"Sorry, dad-" once again, he stopped himself in midsentence "Danny. It's just that I can't fall asleep."

"I thought you were sleepy."

"I am and I do want to sleep. But I just can't." he said with a sad voice while Danny turned to face the little boy, holding his head with his right hand and with sleepy eyes "I miss my mommy. And my daddy too. I've never slept in another place other than my home without her calling to tell me good night. Like last month when I stayed in my grandparents' house for the weekend, she called me every night to asked me if I was a good boy and ask if I brushed my teeth."

"You must really miss her." The teen stated, "By the way, did you brush your teeth?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of. I didn't get time to bring my toothbrush, but I did use your toothpaste on my finger. You're not mad at me using it, are you?"

Danny raised an eyebrow when noticed a hint of fear in his voice.

"Of course not. You can use it whenever you want to."

"But I didn't ask. Daddy always tells me not to use someone's stuff without asking first."

"He's right, but I guess when you wanted to use it, I wasn't near for you to ask. Besides, it's just toothpaste, it's nothing personal."

"I'm sorry for not getting to sleep right now. It's just that I miss my mommy so much. My daddy too. He's the best daddy in the world. He's my hero!" Andy said smiling "Do you think you can tell me a story to help me sleep?"

The teen smiled, not feeling so sleepy anymore. The little boy mesmerized Danny, he was captivating, and he was hoping he'd meet him soon in the future. He was polite, sweet and energetic, and as fearless as a five-year-old kid can be. Danny was amazed to think that's the kind of son he'd like to have.

"And what story do you want to hear?" he asked trying to remember the stories his parents used to tell him, obviously, about ghosts, but Danny never really liked them. He tried to remember the ones his teachers used to tell, the normal ones, like 'red riding hood' or 'the ugly duckling'. Andy was probably used to one of those, he thought. Danny was wrong about it.

"What about the one when you fought that meat monster? The lunch lady ghost." Andy started saying with brightness and intensity sparkling in his blue eyes "Or maybe that time with Pariah Dark. Or the Fright Night, in Halloween. Mommy told me this one last Halloween, it's been a while. Or the one Johnny 13 tried to get Jazz to be Kitty's host. How about the one when you discovered you learned to use your ice powers? Or maybe the one you made the whole earth intangible. That's one of my favorites, though it's hard to pick one, I like all of them!"

"Slow down, kiddo." Danny laughed, "How do you know so much about the fights I've had since I got my ghost powers?"

"You told me, in the future. I said we know each other. Mommy tells me some of those stories almost every night before I go to sleep since I was a baby."

"So, your mom probably knows me very well, right?"

And then, Andy realized he said too much.

"I can't tell you!"

The boy exclaimed in a tone of voice not too loud while pushing the covers to his head until it hide all of his face, leaving only his fingers showing up. Danny laughed, careful not to make too much noise and wake someone in the house.

"You know what? I'm getting curious about who are your parents. Maybe I should tickle you until you spit everything out."

"No! Please don't do that! I can't resist tickles. And Clockwork advised me not to talk about the future!" he moaned still under the covers.

"Don't worry, I was just kidding. It's not your fault. But about the stories, what do you think about you telling me one of those instead of me? I mean, you already know all of them, so I won't be telling you a new one anyway."

"I never did that before." Andy lowered his hands just enough to peep his eyes to look at Danny "I think it'll be fun. May I choose the story?"

"Sure."

"What about the one you divided yourself between your ghost half and the human one? With the Fenton Catcher." he suggested, "It's one of my favorites!"

"Sounds good enough. I remember I just wanted to have some nice normal weekend with my friends."

"Yes! And then, you were on your computer and ended up unleashing Technus!" Andy continued with a big bright smile on his lips, remembering every detail. Danny was happy to hear it, but was glad when he got tired enough to fall asleep.

When Jazz woke up in the morning, it was still early, and she decided to let Danny and Andy sleep in as long as they wanted, the little boy needed the rest anyway. However, they didn't stay in bed for so long, around ten o'clock, the two Fenton teens and Andy were already out meeting up with Sam and Tucker outside the Nasty Burger. That was something that hasn't really changed in the future, Andy thought to himself looking at the fast food building. Sure it was different and reformed up, but he could still recognize it.

Andy was so happy that it didn't even look like he was so gloomy missing his family the night before. He greeted the Goth girl and the techno-geek who smiled at his joy.

"I believe you slept well." Sam declared and he boy nodded quickly.

"And he even decided to tell me stories. Danny Phantom stories."

Tucker laughed. "He surely does know a lot about you, maybe even more than you do."

"I guess so." Danny said kidding as well. Jazz bit her lower lip, reminding herself not to say anything she deduced during the night before.

"Anyway, I have good news and bad news. Which one do you wanna hear first?" the techno geek asked his best friend.

"You choose."

"The good news is that I made some research about the ghost and other enemies that could have came back in time with the time staff."

"And?" Danny asked hopeful.

"Didn't find anything. That's the bad news."

"Gee, Tuck, we'd never figure _that_ out." Sam mocked with a bit of sarcasm in her voice. The black teen rolled his eyes.

"It's just that it doesn't make much sense, I mean, you can kick any ghost's butt pretty easily in this time period, with a few exceptions, so I was thinking of two main possibilities. The first is that the person that got back in time didn't really know you at that age; therefore, you're probably going to meet him or her in the future. The second is that this person may not control the time staff too well and ended up in here. Though there's actually another theory, a third one that I'm working on. "

"What's that?" Jazz asked curious. Andy was trying to understand but it was a little hard for him to keep up.

"That he or she know enough about Danny's history to have a reason to come for this time, like, I don't know, maybe still something specific in this period or try to have some fight just for fun and then try to kill him. But then again, if it was one of the enemies you already know, it could be some kind of trap." He continued "But it's all just theories. I've been thinking about other stuff too, but that's it for now."

"They're good theories, yet, they don't lead us anywhere. We need to discover who has the time staff so Andy can safely go back to the future and stops that person once and for all."

"Danny." The little boy said getting his attention by pushing his shirt a few times.

"Yeah?"

"Could you take me to the park?" he asked "You know, Daddy was supposed to take me there the day I was sent here, and I know you guys want to talk about all those boring stuff that I don't understand, so you can do it while I play." The boy suggested, "I promise I won't go too far. Wait, there is a park in this time, right?"

"Sure there is." The halfa teen answered. "I guess it's okay if we go, we don't really have a schedule or anything to do today. What do you think, guys?"

"I can't believe I'm gonna say it, but I'm saying anyway: he's so cute I could squeeze him." Sam joked with a smile while messing up with his dark hair. "It's fine by me, we can go there."

Tucker and Jazz nodded and Andy jumped in a blissful way as they started to walk in the park's direction.

"Finally we finished the improvements on the Fenton Bazooka, Maddie!"

"Isn't it wonderful, Jack? Now that ghost boy won't stand a chance."

"I say let's get the Fenton RV and look around the town to find some ghost and try it out!" Jack suggested ecstatic as always when he was talking about ghosts. Maddie happily agreed and the two Fenton adult ghost hunters quickly left the house.

They drove slowly around the city, looking everywhere for a trace of any ghost. It took them almost half an hour, but when they were almost making a turn after the park, Maddie and Jack finally found what they were searching for. They heard an eerie echoy voice, addressed to someone – or something – close to them.

"Going somewhere?" there was a hint of irony in the voice as well.

Maddie, who was driving, parked and they decided to go out quietly to see who said just around the corner of a building. They were surprised to see Sam, Tucker, Jazz, a little boy that looked exactly like Danny at five and the ghost boy facing an adult ghost with a white cape and black and white jumpsuit with the same symbolic D on the chest just like Phantom's.

"Guys, stay behind me!" Phantom yelled, none of them had realized Maddie and Jack's presence nearby. The ghost boy turned to the unknown ghost. "How the hell did you scape the thermos? It was with Clockwork!"

"That's none of your business, kid! I've been for so long in that stupid thermos! I've been there for years! All I want now is revenge. And the best part of it, is that I now exist out side of time, I can even kill you and I won't disappear"

The adult ghost said with a mischievous grin and his deep eerie voice was enough to make the Fenton married couple feel a chill go down their spines.

"Years? But the last time we saw him was months ago." Jazz thought out loud. "Unless you're also from the future."

"What are you talking about? If Danny doesn't exist, there's no way you do too." Tucker declared. Dark Danny laughed an evil laugh.

"Do you really believe that? Clockwork changed your destinies, but I'm still here."

Danny Phantom was concerned and uneasy facing Dark Danny, and if someone looked close, could see that he was also a bit scared, after all, the last time he fought with him, Danny almost lost the people he cares about the most.

The little boy turned to Sam, the closest person to him and asked loud enough that Maddie and Jack managed to hear but just barely "What is he talking about? You know him?" it was exactly what the Fenton couple were thinking about "But you never told me stories about this ghost, who is he?"

"You know what, I'm tired of you guys talking there. Maybe I should just finish you off." The ghost said evilly, charging an ecto ghost ray in his hands. Danny shot his own ecto ray just in time to stop it from hitting the group of teens and the five-year-old child.

Tucker, Sam and Jazz exchanged worried looks, wondering if they should or should not tell Andy the truth. The black teen kneeled down and took a heavy sigh, making his decision.

"He's from an alternative time line. He's called Dan Phantom and he's an evil older version of Danny Phantom."

* * *

**And check out my deviantArt page: ** marilia - barbosa . deviant art ** (without the spaces) **

**Please review on you way out! **


	5. Fenton Phantom

**I know it took so long! I'm sorry! It's just I've been really busy... **

**Please review and I'll try really hard to post the next one soon! **

* * *

**_Fenton Phantom_**

"He's from an alternative time line. He's called Dan Phantom and he's an evil older version of Danny Phantom."

Maddie and Jack weren't surprised to hear that a ghost was evil; after all, they always believed that the ghost child was mean from the beginning. However, they were surprised to hear that he's an evil version from an alternated time line, probably the future, as it seems. And what astonished the Fenton married couple was the fact that Sam, Tucker and Jazz knew all about it.

"What?" the boy looked dazed, like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "No!" he yelled very loud, tears were visible in his big blue eyes. "It's not true! You're lying! There's no way Danny Phantom is mean! Never!"

"Oh, please." Dark Danny rolled his eyes, already irritated by the cute little boy, but before he got time to attack them again, Danny Phantom blasted him with his ice powers.

Dan did not expect those powers from his past self because he never had those, but didn't let it surprise him too much, after all, he knew that Danny also learned the Ghostly Wail ahead of his time. The ice ray didn't affect the adult ghost that was using a ghost shield, and then, it was his turn to attack.

His hands started glowing bright green and he shoot a powerful energy beam at Danny. The halfa teen screamed in pain and was thrown against the building in the other side of the street. The evil Phantom grabbed him with a ghostly ecto chain and dragged him closer before smacking him hard on the floor, between the teen group and his parents still unseen by anyone.

Andy was crying and sobbing. How could they say his daddy, his hero, was evil and heartless in the future? It didn't make any sense. He saw Danny in the future; he was gentle, thoughtful and heroic. Andy looked at Danny who was struggling to get back up again but it was difficult. How could that evil ghost hit Danny that way if he was Danny in the future, anyway?

"It's not him!" he stated again, yelling at Tucker "I saw Danny in my time period, in the future! He's good and he's a hero! He doesn't even look like that ugly mean ghost!"

"Andy, you didn't understand. The time's been changed, he's not Danny, but he was. It's really heard to explain it for a kid like you, but don't worry, the Danny you know in your time is still the same: good and heroic."

Still with teary eyes, Andy hugged Tucker and sobbed a little more. Everything he knew was falling apart by the possibility of his daddy being evil. In the stories his mother told him, she never mentioned anything like that, nor did Uncle Tucker and Aunt Jazz.

"Promise?" his voice asked almost failing.

"We promise." Sam declared also kneeling down to the level of the little boy's blue eyes.

"How touchy." Dan laughed evilly "What a shame it's not going to last long." He prepared another energy blast towards them, but luckily, he got hit before he got time enough to shoot it.

Everyone looked at where the beam came from, finding Maddie and Jack who stepped out of their secret safe place. The ray was powerful enough to make Dark Danny dazed against a building wall, he fell to the ground and it took him a few minutes to recover.

Maddie and Jack looked at the ghost child and he looked back, not knowing what to expect from them, until both of them started pointing their guns at him. Danny was sat on the floor, his arms supporting his weigh, pushing the floor behind his back. The teens were astonished and Andy just couldn't believe his eyes, he couldn't even react. Never, even in a crazy nightmare, he'd imagine to see something like that.

"We don't really know what's going on, but we know you and that older ghost are connected, he's too dangerous to be left loose. We're going to finish you both off today."

"Mom! Dad! Wait!" Jazz tried to talk with them but their weapons were already charging.

"NO!"

Andy yelled running for Danny, when he was close enough, his trembling legs failed and he fell unto Danny's chest, that's when he embraced the fifteen year old half ghost as tight as he could. Tears filled his startled blue eyes. "Please don't do this!" he pleaded with a failing voice.

Maddie and Jack were completely taken by surprise, slowly lowering the guns. The weapons wouldn't kill a human, but it could easily harm anyone, human or ghost, and they wouldn't be able to hurt an innocent little boy, especially someone that looked just like a younger version of their own son.

"Andy…" Danny whispered surprised "You better stay back, it's dangerous."

"No! Don't you get it? They're supposed to be helping you, not shooting at you!"

"They didn't shoot and it's a little hard to explain everything right now." The halfa said putting one of his hands around the little boy and then continued in a lower voice "You knew from the beginning that they don't know about me, about my secret identity. And you know that they're ghost hunters. Look at me; right now, I am a ghost. But that's okay, Andy, they never hurt me or anything."

"Nothing makes sense. Everything is so messed up." He continued on, sobbing while trying to understand all that was happening, all the stuff that had turned the world he knew upside down.

"Don't worry, when you go back home everything will be back to normal."

"Get away from him, boy!" Jack demanded.

"He's a ghost, he can hurt you." It was Maddie's turn.

"No. Dad-" Any stopped himself in midsentence "Danny is not mean."

While the Fenton couple were trying to part the little boy and the ghost child, Danny looked at where Dark Danny has fallen, and found out he has recuperated and was about to attack back. Danny quickly made himself and Andy intangible, phasing beneath the ground just in time of a blast falling the exact place they were before.

Danny, still holding Andy tightly in his arms, reappeared out of the ground behind his friends. He put the boy on the floor between Sam and Tucker; Jazz was next to Sam, just a little further away from Andy.

"You know what? I'm done playing silly games with you, child." Dan said to his younger self, unleashing a powerful ghostly wail at his direction.

Jack and Maddie realized that this was a very delicate situation and the biggest threat was the adult evil ghost, so, they started shooting at him. Infuriated, Dan Phantom started shooting ecto blasts at them without having time to aim. One of those, were clearly about to fall on the group of teens and the kid.

Andy saw that coming and quickly reacted by grabbing the arms of Sam and Tucker, who were nearest, and turned them intangible. Sam didn't even think, out of instinct, she reached for Jazz's arm, turning her intangible as well before the four of them phase through the wall behind them just before the blast hit the place they were standing. The ray destroyed part of the wall, damaging at the point that they could see what was happening outside, damaging it with opened holes.

Dan Phantom looked at them, specifically at the younger boy who looked just like his human half has been as a child. And then, he had figured it out. Danny and his parents gasped from surprise to see them going intangible. Dan phased through the wall as well and grabbed the boy by the shirt collar on his back, suspending him in the air with one hand.

"You're coming with me." He said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey, old man, leave him out of this! He's got nothing to do with it!"

Dan laughed evilly.

"You really don't get it do you? What a clueless child. It's actually hard to believe in my timeline you turned into me." He gestured to Andy "He's from the future, the way he acts towards you and the things he knows. Hell, look at him, for crying out loud!"

"What are you talking about?" Danny asked yelling with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, please, it might actually take years until you figure it out." He uttered annoyed, hitting the halfa with a powerful plasma blast that send him backwards at some old boxes near a dumpster, knocking him out.

"Dad-Danny!" the boy yelled with concern as he watched it, almost calling him the way he was used to do back in his own timeline.

Dan turned to face the panicked five-year-old kid "Now, boy, why would Clockwork send you to this timeline? Don't tell me you're supposed to take him back that time staff." He asked laughing.

"How do you know about it?" Tucker asked confused.

"Tucker, I remember you were smarter than that. Do you really think the one who managed to still the time staff would stop at that with the chance of unleashing the most powerful ghost of all times?"

"Last time we saw you, you were being beaten up by a fourteen-year-old ghost." Sam remembered with bittersweet irony, "I don't really think you're that powerful."

Dan frowned at her. "You better shut up. And, if you didn't realize yet, I just kicked the butt of that ghost you mentioned." He turned to Andy once again "You're an interesting little boy. I wonder what would happen if I take you to the future, what would your _daddy_ do? Your real _daddy_, not the one from this time period, the one from the future." he laughed sarcastically "I guess if I take your life in front of him and your _mommy_, I'll have my revenge for being held captive in that stupid thermos for so many years."

"You're mean and dumb! My daddy is going to beat you easily! He defeated stronger ghosts than you! Mommy said so!"

He laughed again "How _cute_!" sarcasm was evident in his voice "You got _his_ appearance and your mommy's temper! That's just hilarious!"

"What is he talking about?" Tucker asked looking at Sam who just shrugged.

"You know what, I don't like you." Andy said crossing his arms and frowning his black eyebrows.

"And what are you going to do? Cry for your _mommy_?"

"No. I'm going to do this."

Thinking fast, the five-year-old kid made himself intangible, finally being set free from the evil ghost's grasp. Unfortunately, this caused him to fall al the height he was since Dan was floating in the air above them. Andy hasn't thought about that, he just wanted to stay away from him. When the boy saw he was about to crash against the floor, some one, or better, some ghost saved him.

He looked up at the one holding him in the arms and saw a pair of glowing green eyes and a long snowy white hair up in a ponytail.

"Aunt Dani!" he exclaimed.

"Cutie Andie, you can really get yourself into trouble!" she said smiling "Your mother was so worried sick about you that made your daddy bring me to help you out."

Sam and Tucker exchanged confused looks and both of them said at the same time "Aunt? Dani?"

"Who the hell are you?" Dark Danny asked astonished. Sam, Tucker and Jazz all remembered that Dani was only created months after the fight with Danny's evil future self.

The halfa young woman flew next Maddie and Jack handing them the little boy. Out of maternal instinct, Maddie got the kid on her arms securely holding him. She believed it was mainly because he looked so much like her own son.

"I'm Dani. Dani Phantom, with an I." she explained "And, as you can see, I'm a girl version of you, but that's a really long story, you don't wanna know."

She fired energy blasts at him, though he easily dodged them all. She knew who he is, Danny has told her about that evil jerky self of the alternated future he had seen.

Dani released an ice ray that froze him. She sighed. "That should keep him cool for a while." However, soon his hands started glowing green and he set himself free from the ice prison. "Okay, maybe it wasn't enough. I may have underestimated his strength." She said to herself.

"You're right about that." And then he took a long breath and prepared to do a ghostly wail.

The truth is, he was getting tired, but he could still perform a few powerful attacks, after all, he was determined to win and get his revenge for being locked up for so long. His ghostly wail caught her by surprise throwing her backwards until he hit the building behind Maddie and Jack.

The woman was holding Andy, while Jack pointed his weapon against the child. He might be a goof, but when he had to save his family, he could do anything to protect the ones he loves. The gun charged at the same time Dan Phantom prepared another energy ecto-ray in his hands.

"Mom! Dad!"

Danny yelled and ran in front of them, raising his hands up forming a ghost shield that protected he and his family from the blast Dan threw at them. Danny didn't get time to think about calling them like that, he just ran before it was too late. He only got time enough to react, and when the blast was over against the green shield, he realized it was harder to hold the shield up than it should be.

The halfa breathed heavily, exhausted. He looked at his hands still raised and saw something strange, then he turned his sight down at himself, expecting to see a black and white jumpsuit. But he didn't see it. What he saw was a white and red shirt and jeans over a red all-star. He looked up at his hair; it was raven black. He knew he was in his human form. He must have changed when he was unconscious.

"Danny? Son?" He heard his mother ask behind him, and then he knew his secret had been reviled. "You have… ghost powers?"


End file.
